


Tasty

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Erica make cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Allison laughed as Erica dipped a finger in the cupcake frosting and then licked her finger. “If you keep this up, there won’t be any frosting left to put on the cupcakes” said the hunter.

Erica smiled. “But it’s just so good” she said. “Anyway, I don’t understand why you’re making cupcakes for the lacrosse bake sale. You’re no longer dating the captain.”

“I’m doing it because Scott and I are still friends. Besides, Stiles and Kira are on the team and I want to support them” said Allison.

“Whatever” said Erica. Sometimes she was jealous of Scott and Allison’s close relationship. She dipped another finger in the frosting and then held it out in front of Allison. “Try some” said the blonde.

Allison licked the frosting off Erica’s finger. “Tasty” said Allison.

“I told you so” said Erica.

“I wasn’t talking about the frosting” said Allison with a smile.


End file.
